In a video game, Val scored $30\%$ fewer points than Peeta. Peeta scored $1060$ points. How many points did Val score?
Peeta scored $1060$ points, so $1060$ is $100\%$ of Peeta's points. Val scored $30\%$ less than Peeta did. $100\%-30\%=70\%$ Val's score was $70\%$ of Peeta's score. ${70\%} \times {1060} = \text{?}$ Percent means per hundred, so ${70\%}$ is equivalent to ${\dfrac{70}{100}}$ which is also equal to ${70\div 100}$. ${70\div 100 = 0.7}$ Now we can find Val's score. ${0.7} \times {1060}=742$ Val scored $742$ points.